Even Humans Can Be Brave
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two of the Guardians get a little more adventure than just watching car races when it suddenly becomes a race to prevent several deaths. Based on a dream I had.


**I had the most awesome dream one night and surprisingly still remember it and this story bloomed from that short dream.**

 **Guardians Of The Galaxy belongs to Marvel and Disney (since Disney bought Marvel some time back). I only own Amy and Rachel.**

 **Takes place sometime after the movie with some movie spoilers. Also, this story has a couple references to the "Fast And Furious" movies, which I don't own.**

* * *

 **Even Humans Can Be Brave**

Rocket and Groot were on Earth watching some car races that Peter had told them about. Gamora, Drax and Peter himself were exploring other sights and greeting folks who greeted them with enthusiasm, for all had heard of their fight to stop Ronan and were praising the Guardians for saving the Universe.

Groot was watching the cars with interest and noticed two girls walking toward one of the cars. Curious, he tapped Rocket's shoulder and pointed and the Raccoon nodded. "They are pretty," he said, which was quite something since he was still getting used to being around humans. Groot then indicated his head to go see what was troubling the girls who looked very agitated like they were arguing.

"Amy, you need to see he's just using you," said a blonde-haired girl with eyes blue as ice.

"You're just saying that because you don't trust any man," said her friend, who had darker blonde hair and green eyes. "I've known him for almost two years now."

"I have a reason to not trust him," said the first girl. "Amy, please. Listen to me."

Amy shook her head. "I have a race to run, Rachel," she said. "See you later."

With that, Amy got into her purple racecar and drove off, leaving her worried friend behind. Groot and Rocket, who had both heard what the girls had said to each other, now approached them. "Sounds like she's too arrogant to listen to you," said Rocket.

Rachel turned and gave a startled gasp at seeing the two. "A…tree and a raccoon?" she asked in amazement.

"Hey, Groot, she can tell the difference between a vermin and a raccoon," said Rocket. "She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"I am Groot," said Groot, agreeing with his partner.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Why, you two are part of the Guardians," she said. "Rocket and Groot? Right?"

"Sure are," said Rocket. "We noticed you and your friend arguing."

"Sorry," she said. "Amy's as stubborn as me. Guess we get that from our father."

"Oh," said Rocket in understanding.

Suddenly, Rachel saw someone coming. "Quick! Get down!" she said and ducked behind some tall crates. They followed her lead and waited as they heard two men coming.

"That girl's really gullible, huh?" said one man.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "That's why she's perfect to pin murder on when her sister takes the wheel on one of these cars. With four drivers killed, Amy's car will be the last to go up in the explosion and it'll be a suicide-homicide."

"And you made sure the mechanics are paid to look away?" asked the first one.

"Those boys will do anything for a thousand dollars," laughed the second one as they walked away. Rachel, Rocket, and Groot stood up.

"That was Amy's boyfriend," she said. "I knew there was something I didn't like about him. Unfortunately, that's not enough for Chief to do much."

"Chief?" asked Rocket.

Rachel pulled something from her pocket and showed them. "I'm an agent," she said, showing them her badge. "You could also call me a spy. My boss has been trying to get this guy for a long time and sent me to see what I could do. So far, what we just heard is all we've got and it's not solid enough."

"But he's confessed to it," said the raccoon and Groot nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but he's the problem. Amy's boyfriend is also the son of the head bank manager in town and that manager funds this racetrack," said Rachel.

"I am Groot," said Groot in a worried voice.

The blonde girl nodded. "I know," she said. "That makes it really tricky. And if my car is set with a bomb and so is Amy's, we've still got three cars that can go up in smoke."

Rocket pulled out a scanner from his backpack. "Are the cars coming out in a bit?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "For the lineup," she said.

Rocket motioned both her and Groot to duck again while he got to work reading the scanner as the cars went by. Rachel pulled out a notepad to write down which cars were set up with the bombs. They soon got one.

"There's a bomb in the roof and in the engine," said Rocket. "The one on the roof is a small one, just enough to make noise and cause panic while the one in the engine is large enough to kill someone."

Through the eighteen cars that came out, they found the five cars fast. "The green one is my racecar, but I'm letting a friend drive it for today," said Rachel. "The red, white, and blue cars belong to the daughters and son of a rancher who won't sell to that head banker I told you about."

Rocket suddenly looked startled. "Those bombs have been set to go off at different times," he said. "The red, white, and blue ones are going to go off in a couple of minutes and Amy's car and yours are set for about five minutes."

Seeing they had no time, Rachel quickly told them the drivers would leave their cars at the starting line for a little bit while signing autographs for fans and then pointed to an RV. "That's what Amy and I used to get here," she said. "Can you two get Amy to it and get her to drive out of here?"

Groot responded by extending some roots rapidly and grabbing the three patriotic cars and tossed them in the air to everyone's astonishment and then the explosions came, startling everyone. Rachel raced to her green racecar and got in, starting it up and hitting the gas pedal hard, flying down the racetrack and out into town. Knowing she wouldn't make it to out of town before the bombs went off, she quickly drove to an old auto mechanic shop and saw Amy's car come barreling down beside her with Rocket in the driver's seat and he jammed a rod against the gas pedal and motioned to her. Nodding, she slowed down a bit and saw the purple car race past and hit a concrete wall and exploded. Surprisingly, the car was still intact, which told Rachel the second bomb was one to kill a person possibly through gas or something else.

She saw she had five seconds on the first bomb and ten seconds on the other. She drove up to the first car where it had exploded and got out, running as the first bomb went off. The second bomb detonated a moment later and somehow split the first car in half and sent half of it flying over her head. Rachel stopped short in time as the damaged half fell in front of her with a sharp crash.

Surprisingly, no one came out to see about the explosions because the part of town Rachel was in was where they would film movies, so explosions were part of it.

As the adrenaline withdrew from her body, Rachel staggered away, feeling very tired. A familiar horn beeping made her look up to see her sister with Groot and Rocket. Amy jumped out and walked toward her sister. "You don't know how glad I am to see you," she said, smiling genuinely.

" _You_ don't know how glad _I_ am to see you, sis," said Rachel as she went to hug Amy, but Amy turned away a bit and was walking to the RV, looking ashamed. "Amy," Rachel said gently. "Come here."

Amy turned to her and Rachel hugged her hard. "I'm sorry, sis," she said.

"I'm sorry too," she said. "You were right."

With that, Amy helped her sister walk to the RV and get in. "Do you want anything?" she asked Rachel.

"Rest and a warm bath," said the blonde girl, making her older sister laugh a little as Rachel held onto the counters on either side of the narrow walkway and walked to the back of the RV where Groot and Rocket were sitting down.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rocket.

"Sore," she said. "But relieved. Thanks."

She sat down on the side with both Rocket and Groot sitting on the seats facing forward. Rachel then slid the ninety-degree angle across that separated her seat from the one next to Groot. She was a bit uncertain, but then felt his arm come around her shoulders as his left hand squeezed her left shoulder encouragingly. Smiling, she leaned her head on his bark-covered shoulder. Amy saw them in the review mirror and smiled as Groot had on a smile too and Rocket rolled his eyes, but was chuckling softly.

Just then, the famous "Dipity" truck came into view and Groot reached out for it like a child wanting a balloon. Rachel chuckled as she felt his arm trap her in a sort of headlock and she patted his arm. "Yeah, the 'Dipity' truck serves the best dip for chips," she said.

"Maybe the government can get us some?" said Rocket.

"They should," said Rachel. "Since you've saved the world like five times now, right?" she asked, referring to the other deeds they had done over the past year.

That got a few laughs out of Amy and Rocket and even Groot chuckled as he gave Rachel a friendly hug and fireworks began going off as the light faded and the four friends enjoyed the show and the victory they had won as friends.

* * *

 **Okay, I know Rocket's a little OOC, but that's how he was in my dream. I know, but that's what makes dreams so cool. And the 'Dipity' truck was in there too and yes, it served dip for chips. Odd, right? :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
